


twelve to complete the circle

by ellie_cat



Series: LOONA Drabbles [3]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Egoist References, Families of Choice, I Don’t Know What Else to Tag This is a Weird Piece, Implied Temporary Character Death, LOONA VCRs, Looking at YYXY, OT12 - Freeform, POV Alternating, The LOONAverse, android!vivi, inspired by so what, love4eva References, she gets better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellie_cat/pseuds/ellie_cat
Summary: Ten girls watch as pieces of the moon break off and fall to Earth. Eleven girls begin to try to figure out where to go from here. One girl finds her way back, completing the circle.In which the Wolf was never supposed to become wrath and the white bird becomes a phoenix.Set after the events of the So What MV.
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone
Series: LOONA Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681996
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	twelve to complete the circle

**Author's Note:**

> I started this a month ago and just now finished it, so I really hope you like it! Enjoy!

The world was burning. She could see it even if her butterflies hadn’t whispered into her ears of the coming flames. She knew what it meant- how could she not when she was one of the reasons for the flames?- she wasn’t so stupid as to think she didn’t have a hand in this. 

She may not have lit the torch, but she led the wolf to it. Turned the wolf into what it is today, too. She wasn’t the only one to blame for the wolf, but she had enough responsibility in her creation. She took it on as soon as she turned back around that day to keep following Yves. She’d never been much of a leader, always following. Back then, it had just been easier to follow. 

But look where that’s gotten you now, her mind whispered, but she ignored it, watching the pieces of the moon fall to Earth. She wondered if the others could see the mess they’d caused. She wondered if they felt as guilty as she did. 

With one last look towards the moon, she turned and headed inside. 

* * *

“How does it look out there?” Chuu asked absentmindedly from the kitchenette. She was trying to make dinner. Trying because before coming to Earth, she’d never cooked a day in her life. 

“Absolutely apocalyptic,” GoWon said from the doorway, where she was toeing off her shoes. “I wonder if anyone else besides us can see it,” she mused. Chuu huffed. 

“Don’t you think they’d have it on the news at this point if they could? It’s just us eleven who can,” Chuu replied. “Where do you think Yves went?”

“Out,” GoWon replied, a wry smile on her lips. Chuu pouted back at her. 

“You know what I meant,” Chuu sighed, going back to trying to make something edible for them to eat. 

“I don’t know,” GoWon replied, truthfully, walking over to sit at their rickety dining table. They’d gotten it for $10 at a house sale, complete with three whole chairs. None of them matched the others, but they didn’t mind. It was theirs. 

“I hope she comes back soon,” Chuu murmured as she came to sit down with GoWon while she waited for their food to make. “Then maybe we can see what we’ll do about the whole moon on fire thing.”

“Other people would be freaking out right now,” GoWon commented, and Chuu only laughed. 

“We’re not other people, now are we?” Chuu responded. It fell silent.

“Do you feel bad, ever?” GoWon asked, breaking the silence. Chuu glanced over, tensing. 

“About what?” She asked, hoping GoWon didn’t mean what she thinks she means. GoWon just fixes her with an unreadable gaze before she looks away. 

“About Olivia,” GoWon sighed, “About Olivia.” It fell silent again as Chuu tried to think of what to say. Of course she felt guilty, responsible for what the wolf had become. She’ll always resent herself for not being courageous enough to ask Yves why they were leaving her behind. 

“Of course,” Chuu finally lets out. “I always will.”

“Do you ever think, maybe, we can still get to her?” GoWon asked, voice starting to tremble. “That she’s not entirely gone?”

“Maybe,” Chuu answered. And then the alarm for the stove went off. 

* * *

Vivi was not surprised when the moon lit on fire. The wolf had come to her days, weeks, maybe even months ago. As an android with nothing else to lose, Vivi had told her everything she wanted to know. Only everything she knew, of course. She wasn’t omniscient, just knew a lot. Of course the wolf had come to her. 

Where Vivi had become solitary and closed off when she’d lost everything, the wolf became an inferno that threatened to swallow them all up whole. When she arrived however, standing at the edge of the corridor Vivi had holed herself up in for the night, spraying graffiti all across the walls, her eyes had been glowing red. 

But she’d had an empty, hollow feeling about her.

The wolf had stayed with her for a few days, asking the occasional question but mostly watching Vivi work in silence before one day, she’d up and left. 

Now, Vivi knew where to. 

The moon was on fire, and the pieces were falling. And no one but the eleven of them- twelve, her systems reminded her- could see it. 

Vivi turned her back from the skies and continued to graffiti. This time, she’d chosen a white bird. 

“I miss you, Haseul,” she murmured. There was no answer. There never was. 

* * *

When they walked out of the train station, Hyunjin didn’t know what she’d been expecting. Traffic, maybe, that was normal. She was not expecting the orange and red tints in the sky, or the meteors that started falling over her seconds later. 

“What the fuck,” Hyunjin whispered. 

“She works faster than we thought,” Choerry said to her right, and when Hyunjin turned, she was met with her friend’s grimace that only came out when something serious was going on. Choerry blinked, and then suddenly, her right eye was glowing purple. 

“What the fuck,” Hyunjin whispered again, because she honestly had no idea what was going on anymore. 

“Come on, Hyunjin-unnie, we’ve got somewhere to be,” Choerry chirped like the sky wasn’t fucking falling. She looped her arm around Hyunjin’s and then suddenly they were standing inside someone’s kitchen. 

“Oh, Choerry, we weren’t expecting you so soon,” a soft voice said, and Hyunjin turned to pinpoint who’d spoken, only to be met with a petite doll-like girl, who offered her a sympathetic smile. “And you have Hyunjin with you! What a surprise.”

“Not really, given the circumstances,” Choerry returned. 

“How the fuck do you know my name?” Hyunjin asked. The girl only smiled. 

“We’ve known each other for a very long time, you just don’t remember,” she told Hyunjin. “My name is GoWon. And you’re wearing the bracelet I made for you.” She looked down at the charm bracelet one of the strays she fed a lot had around its neck, and looked back up. 

She didn’t know how she suddenly knew what GoWon was talking about, but it felt as easy as breathing to remember everything they’d been through. 

“Where’s Yves-unnie? I’m gonna kick her ass.”

* * *

“Why are you here?” Yves hears a disgruntled voice ask from behind her. She turns, only to be met with Kim Lip’s Odd Eye glowing a dangerous red and her signature grimace only reserved for those who she thought had fucked up. 

“You… you literally asked me to meet you here,” Yves pointed out, to which Kim Lip only huffed. 

“I didn’t think you’d actually shown up. GoWon told Choerry that you didn’t have all your memories back yet,” she said, like it was simple. Nothing for them was ever simple, though. 

“I woke up with them. I know I fucked up,” Yves offered. “Why do I always get mine back so late?” Kim Lip sighed. 

“We need to figure out how to trigger your memories in Eden,” Kim Lip answered. They fell silent. That was, at least, until Kim Lip’s head snapped up, up towards the ceiling- no, beyond the ceiling- and her Odd Eye flashed as she took in whatever had grabbed her attention. 

“I think we should go outside,” she said, face and tone unreadable. And then, she was gone. Yves gulped, and followed the other outside. 

“They’re gonna kick my ass if the wolf doesn’t first,” Yves murmured as she stepped outside and saw the flaming rocks falling to Earth. She’d set the moon on fire successfully, it seemed. It wasn’t the first time she’d done so, but this was certainly quicker than all the other times. She was getting faster. Yves shivered as she took it all in. 

“I should get back,” Yves said, to no one in particular. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kim Lip come to a stop to her side. 

“By now Choerry should be there too. Come on, I’ll give you a lift.”

“You are not princess carrying me again,” Yves said, then frowned as she realized she was already being princess carried by the other girl. 

“Too bad. We all want things we can’t have,” Kim Lip responded, tone disgruntled despite the amused smirk she had. Yves frowned harder as they sped off through the streets, knowing she was enjoying this. 

“I hate you,” Yves groaned, crossing her arms. 

“No you don’t,” Kim Lip laughed. Yves did not dignify that with a response. They both knew she was right, anyway.

* * *

Yeojin was in detention. Again. She’d lost track of exactly how many times she’d been in detention since the beginning of this school year. It was only halfway through the school year, too.

You were supposed to do schoolwork of some kind, an effort by the school to make the troublemakers do more of their homework, but Yeojin always did it in class, and what she couldn’t get done, she finished on the train home. On this particular day, she’d done all of her homework (at least everything due tomorrow) so she was staring out the window with her chin propped up on her palm. 

There wasn’t anything particularly interesting going on, just the usual sky traffic of planes and the occasional cloud. She could see some of the buildings surrounding the school, so it was somewhat interesting to look through the windows at the people working and doing their jobs and going about their days. It was better than staring blankly ahead, anyway. 

If Hyunjin-unnie were here this would be more interesting, she thought, and then straightened as she realized what she’d thought. 

She didn’t know anyone named Hyunjin. Yes you do, her mind whispered, which she promptly ignored. Listening to that voice had landed her in detention so many times, after all. Including this time.

She shook her head like that would help the voice go away, and went back to looking out the window. Staring back at her from one of the office buildings was a blond girl, dressed in a white and blue school uniform. She blinked, and then the girl was gone, like she’d never been there to start with. 

“Looking for me?” A soft, amused voice said from behind her. Yeojin whipped around, only to find the same blond girl from the window sitting at the desk behind her like she’d been there the whole time. “Hi Yeojinnie.”

“How do you know my name?” Yeojin asked, and the girl offered her a small smile. Her left eye began to glow blue. 

“It’s ok that you don’t know me yet,” the girl said, a melancholy look to her. “You will soon enough. The wolf is on the move.”

“What does that mean?” Yeojin asked, and the girl shrugged. 

“You’ll know that soon enough, too. You’re one of us, we always remember eventually,” she said. Jinsoul, her mind whispered. 

“Is your name Jinsoul?” Yeojin asked quietly. The girl laughed delightedly. 

“Yes! It looks like it’s starting to come back,” Jinsoul said. Her eye was still glowing blue. “Speaking of things starting to come back,” Jinsoul paused, tilting her head, “you should look outside.”

Of all the things she expected to see it was not for the sky to be on fire, and for meteors- no, pieces of the moon, her mind told her- to be streaking across the sky. 

When she looked back to Jinsoul, the girl had a wistful look on her face as she watched the falling pieces. “Do you trust me?” She asked as she looked back to Yeojin. Yeojin was already nodding before she could think about what she meant by that. Jinsoul reached out and took her hand. “Hold on,” she murmured.

And then, they were standing in someone’s living room.

* * *

“Nice of you to join us,” a girl standing near a door greeted. “It took you so long I got Hyunjin back here already.”

“Did she remember?” Jinsoul asked her, rolling her eyes. Yeojin decided to keep quiet for now.

“Yes,” the girl replied. Jinsoul rolled her eyes again.

“Yeojin here still doesn’t remember since it’s Haseul that usually triggers her memories,” Jinsoul said. Yeojin stiffened. 

“Who’s Haseul?” She asked. The girl in the doorway gave her a sad smile.

“Someone who’s lost to us, now,” the girl answered. 

“It’s okay, Yeojinnie,” Jinsoul said, quietly. “Would you like to meet the others?” 

“Others?”

“There’s twel- eleven of us,” The girl answered. “We’re still missing four of us.”

“Minus Olivia?” Jinsoul asked, biting her lip. The girl nodded. 

“Who’s Olivia?” Yeojin asked. The girl gave her another smile. Something about this one unsettled her.

“You don’t need to worry about it,” Jinsoul murmured. “Let’s go see the others in the kitchen.”

In the same breath that Jinsoul starts towards the kitchen door, there is a knock on what Yeojin can only assume is the front door. Everything stops.

* * *

Since they were doing road work on the street Heejin usually used to walk back home, Heejin had to take the long way back, which took her past the abandoned half-done apartment complex.

She wasn’t scared of it, not really, but she got this feeling whenever she had to walk past. 

Like someone was watching her. 

She tried to focus on the intricate graffiti littering the walls— she’d always found it interesting, even if she couldn’t see it for all its splendor (she was colorblind)— but today something about it seemed familiar. 

So familiar she found herself walking towards the walls to get a closer look. 

Despite standing just in front of the graffiti and staring at it for ten minutes, Heejin was still no closer to figuring out why the murals (a more accurate word for the art, she’d discovered) seemed so familiar. 

So, she gave up, wanting to get home sooner rather than later. Her eyes went to the sky, admiring how pretty the blue was today.

She’d only taken a few steps before the sky lit up. 

Her world exploded into color as the first meteor entered her vision.

* * *

Kim Lip hadn’t exactly expected to find Heejin of all people at the foot of the building Vivi had chosen to hole up in.

Hadn’t expected for Heejin to already remember.

“Heejin,” she’d greeted, setting Yves down none that gently. The other girl didn’t seem to mind as she disappeared into the building, no doubt to track Vivi down, wherever she was. 

“Lippie!” Heejin exclaimed, turning around, eyes glinting pink for just a moment before returning to her normal brown. “It’s nice to see you!”

“You too, kid, what are you doing here?”

“I had to take the long way around today,” Heejin sighed. “Why?” 

“This is the tower Vivi-unnie is living in, Heejin,” Kim Lip told her. Heejin’s eyes immediately widened as she turned and looked behind her to the graffiti. 

“That’s why it was familiar!” Heejin announces. Kim Lip couldn’t help the laugh that spilled out of her.

“Indeed,” a new voice replied. “I’m glad you seemed to enjoy it.”

“Even when everything was black and white I thought it was pretty,” Heejin told her. Vivi smile, dipping her head in thanks. 

“Shall we join the others?” Vivi asked, tilting her head in question. Yves appeared out of the dark of the inside of the building behind her.

“Guess we can’t have Lippie speed us there since there’s three of us and one of her, huh?”

“Not necessarily,” Vivi answered, “you always forget I’m an android.”

“Oh, yeah,” Yves murmured, “So who’s with who?”

“Well, I’m definitely not carrying you again, unnie, you always complain too much,” Kim Lip announced, grinning. Yves frowned.

“I just don’t like being princess-carried,” Yves replied, “What’s wrong with that?”

“Nothing, Yves, would you like me to give you a piggy-back ride?” Vivi asked, smirking. Yves sighed.

“I guess I deserved that,” Yves said. Heejin giggled.

“Would you like one, too, Princess?” Kim Lip asked. Heejin shrugged.

“Whatever will work best for you, my Prince,” Heejin replied, giving her a joking curtsy. 

“Alright, you asked for this,” Kim Lip told her, scooping her up in a princess-carry as Vivi hoisted Yves onto her back.

“Lead the way, Lippie,” Vivi said, and they were off.

* * *

Olivia Hye had screwed up. This was not the outcome she had expected or prepared for. 

She swallowed her frustration as she realized what she’d have to do. She was going to have to suck it up and ask for help. 

As soon as she’d done it, she’d gotten back all of her memories and she hated how bad her timing was, but at least they had quelled the wolf, the anger inside of her. 

At least she knew she could ask for help, from the others. 

And then she remembered that she’d removed Haseul from this timeline with her earlier meddling. She gulped. What would the others even be thinking of her, especially if they hadn’t gotten their memories back, yet? 

Especially Heejin, Hyunjin, and… oh God, Yeojin. What would Yeojin think of her? 

She’d well and truly screwed up. 

She couldn’t let her own fear stop her from trying to fix this. She had to try, for them. For them all.

Quietly, she dug the plum out of her pocket and closed her eyes as she bit down. She sniffed the air as she opened her eyes. Four of them had been through here recently. 

Her eyes flew the rest of the way open. She’d never been so lucky with teleporting before. She sniffed the air again, catching onto the scents of the four.

Heejin, Vivi, Kim Lip, and… and Yves.

She needed to apologize to them, all of them, especially Yeojin and Yves. And probably Vivi. Definitely Vivi too.

Taking another breath to steady herself, she started walking.

* * *

Gasping for a breath of air was the first thing she was aware of. It felt like she hadn’t had air in her lungs in years, as she took in gulps full. 

Everything hurt, her bones aching in tandem with the ache in her head. 

Gradually, the gasps turned to pants to even breathing.

Satisfied that she wasn’t about to die from not being able to breathe, she opened her eyes. 

Everything was on fire, as far she could see. The only space that wasn’t was the circle she was lying in. Carefully, she pushed herself up, looking all around herself. 

That’s when she saw the pristine white feather just next to her. 

It was familiar. So, she did what a human does when faced with something familiar.

She went to pick it up to get a closer look.

Everything disappeared before reappearing like she was in a house. It felt like she was suspended in mid-air for a moment before whatever was holding her gave out and she landed on something soft.

Many voices became louder as they came closer to her. A door was opened.

“Haseul?”

Haseul opened her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought! Do you want to see more from this drabble? Let me know.


End file.
